The Unfinished Story of Love
by StarriSkys
Summary: It was a treasure yet to be found... NxMxR


a/n: The Unfinished Love Story! It's not my best work, but deal with it. xD It's just a random one shot. Like what the title describes, this story is _unfinished_, and I'm probably going to make a sequel. Anyway, enjoy!

note: Sorry if you recieved three messages for a new story. I had to delete it before...

* * *

The Unfinished Love Story

"You're so mean!" "Tch. Like I care." "You're so arrogant!" "Wow. This baka actually knows the word 'arrogant'." "Stop insulting me!" "It's the truth." "I hate you!"

And with that, Mikan turned on her heels and ran away, face flushed with anger.

Natsume looked at Mikan's disappearing figure and then scuffed his shoes. Like he cared where she's going. Probably going to 'her Hotaru'. Or even that Tsubasa. The very thought of that guy made Natsume unhappy.

"Natsume," Natsume looked up and saw Ruka emerge from the bushes. "Did you make Sakura-san angry again?" Natsume ignored him and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Who cares?"

Ruka sighed, shaking his blonde hair out of his blue gray eyes. "Why do you always bicker with her? I thought we're protecting her." Natsume shrugged. He didn't even know why himself.

"I said I'd protect her. I never said I wouldn't fight with her. And I _did_ say we'll have our own ways of protecting her." Ruka looked tiredly at his dark haired friend. "But always making Sakura-san angry…" "Ruka, that's none of your business."

A little anger and frustration flickered across those blue gray eyes.

"None of my business? How can you say that? We're friends; we used to tell each other everything. Since when did that change?" He demanded.

Natsume didn't respond. They both knew clearly in their hearts what had changed.

Ruka's expression turned stiff, and he took a step back.

"I guess our friendship isn't as strong as I thought, Natsume. You've changed. Some for the better and some…" He didn't look at Natsume. "… For the worse."

And with that, he walked away.

Natsume watched his friend leave. _Something changed…_

His mouth closed into a thin line and started to walk back to the academy. Suddenly, something hit the back of his head. He widened his eyes as he saw a pebble fall to the ground with a gentle thud.

He whirled around, more than ready to burn whoever threw the pebble. He narrowed his eyes when he found that it was Hotaru. "What do you want?" He said, unfriendly.

"You made that baka cry again. She came running to me again." She said emotionlessly. "And now she's bothering me endlessly. And it's your fault."

Natsume shrugged and continued walking.

He could feel Hotaru's violet eyes on him. She was probably angry. She was the 'protector' of that idiot after all.

"You shouldn't always fight with her." He heard her say. He felt impatience rise up in his throat and he turned around to look at her. "Why is everyone telling me that?"

Hotaru gave him a long sideways glance.

"One, because it's troublesome. And two…" She looked at him steadily.

"... She really cares what you say."

Natsume stiffened and turned and started walking again. "I don't care what that baka thinks." He said, quickening his steps. Hotaru looked doubtfully at him, but didn't say anything.

_Me? Care for that idiot? Yeah right._

_So what's coming between me and Ruka, and why am I doing all this?

* * *

_

Mikan sulked all day.

She knew it wasn't the first time she and Natsume fought, but it still made her unhappy. She went to Hotaru to complain, and now her friend was no where in sight. She had probably chased Hotaru away again.

When she went to the gentle Ruka, he acted distant and was doing everything half-heartedly. She finally went to the reliable Tsubasa-senpai, but she couldn't find him.

She sighed and sat under her sakura tree, burying her head in her arms.

"Hey, Sakura-san!" Mikan looked up, and to her delight, it was Tsubasa-senpai.

"Tsubasa-senpai, I was looking everywhere for you!" She jumped up, and the senpai lifted her off the ground and into the air. "I'm sorry, I had something to do." He said, putting her back on the ground.

She looked at her senpai with wide honey brown eyes. "Tsubasa-senpai…" Tsubasa smiled and patted her head. "By the looks of it, I'm guessing you fought with Natsume again?"

Mikan nodded fiercely and started her rant.

After a few minutes, Mikan finally stopped. Tsubasa was looking at her, amused. "Wow, I thought you'd never stop." Mikan kicked him playfully. "I'm serious! Natsume is such a jerk! You agree with me, don't you?"

Tsubasa looked thoughtful. "Do you hate him?" "Of course I do!" Mikan responded immediately without a thought. Tsubasa looked doubtful.

"Sakura-san, how about you think about it slowly and not respond so fast?" He suggested, patting her head. Mikan blinked and watched her senpai get up. "Where are you going?" He winked at her and said, "I promised Misaki that I would help her with a project."

Mikan looked disappointed as she watched him leave. "Think about it carefully!" And he left.

Mikan looked up at the sky. _Do you really hate him?_

Now that she thought about it, she didn't _really_ hate Natsume. I mean, he can be _obnoxious_, but still…

Natsume still has his good traits. And he protects her, helps her, and is nice to her from time to time. Although he's not as gentle and kind as Ruka, but Natsume is still nice… in his odd sort of way.

Mikan sighed and stood up, stretching her arms.

Although Natsume can be a jerk, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

She sighed again. She didn't want to think about this right now.

"Oi, Polka Dots." Mikan furrowed her eyebrows but didn't turn around. She knew exactly who it was. And it wasn't exactly the person she's the most thrilled to see. "Hey, I'm talking to you, Strawberry Pattern."

Mikan whirled around and slapped him across the face. "I hate you! Why do you have to be such a jerk!" Natsume was stunned for a moment, and then he gave Mikan a sideways glance.

"If you really hate me that much, you can slap harder." He said, touching his cheek. This only infuriated her, and she became even angrier. "Why are you so mean?! I hate you so much when you make fun of me! But when you're nice I can actually like y—" She stopped mid sentence.

_She did not just say that._

They just stared at each other, Mikan's mouth still open.

"Really, huh. So you like me?" He said, in a slightly amused tone of voice. "I didn't say that!" She said, and raised her hand to slap him again.

But instead, Natsume caught her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Shocked, Mikan tried to jerk away, but Natsume just leaned forward.

Natsume's lips were soft and sweet against hers, but it didn't make the kiss any more enjoyable. Well, not really. No. Maybe.

Finally, Natsume pulled away, and Mikan stumbled backwards, coughing.

When she recovered from her fit of coughs, her eyes met Natsume's. He looked at her coldly. "What was that for?!" Mikan managed to choke out. "It was a test." "Test?!" Mikan looked perplexed. "Don't you want to know if we have feelings for each other?" Mikan's eyes were as wide as saucers. "That was what that was for?!"

Natsume nodded slowly. "You took my _first kiss_ because you wanted to _test_ if we had _feelings_ for each other? That's so selfish!" She cried, her voice rising to an alarming level.

Natsume didn't flinch. Instead, he studied her and said, "Well?" "Well _what_?!" "Did you… feel anything?"

Mikan fell silent and touched her lips.

Then she quickly shook her head. "Of course not! Why would I have feelings for you?!" But being a bad liar she is, her face was flushed pink. Of course, she herself didn't notice, but Natsume did.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her amusingly. "What?" She snapped viciously. "Nothing." He said, and a vague smile played on his lips. Then he kissed her on the cheek. Mikan turned red. "_NATSUME!"_

This time Natsume let out what seemed like a laugh and turned to leave. "Bye, Polka."

"_Natsume_!"

But as Natsume walked further and further away from Mikan, she touched her cheek gently and blushed.

_Do you have feelings for him?_

And as Natsume continued walking, he touched his own lips and then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_Do you have feelings for her?_

Somewhere, buried deep within their hearts, they knew the answer, but like a flower blossoming, all they need was the time to discover this hidden treasure.

A hidden treasure called love.

* * *

a/n: Natsume is a bit OOC, I know, but whatever. In my sequel It's probably going to be about Ruka and Natsume, because I never ended the arguement between Ruka and Natsume. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! I was pretty heartbroken on my last one shot on Fruits Basket because I got no reviews. -sniff- anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 

By the way, I just tried out the new spell check thing on this, and it is... not good. It said the word _slightly _is wrong, for some reason.


End file.
